Unseen
by AliCia543
Summary: What happen? ..KaiAo..


**Chapter 1: the first meeting**

 **Before start I want to tell everyone who read this, that maybe there are some misspelling in the story or some grammar that was wrong, still learning more about English, sorry ;**

 _ **Enjoy reading**_

The first time she see him is when she is on her way home -sitting in the corner side of the bus- when the bus stop is when she saw him walking to a dark alley alone, it's not like she care about it she just need something to think of to get the case she have been wondering about off her head, maybe she need a relaxing time or a free time.

So she watch the man again and watching him pretty close, she can't see his face very well but the messy hair is all she can clearly see in the dark with a white shirt and black jeans he wears, and then the bus move again.

000

The next day, that is the second time, she saw him again, that is in front of the bar she always go when she is happy or not. This bar is one of her favorite place, the bartender is so nice and when she has a problem she always tells him all the time about it and he was so understood about her.

Sometimes he always gives her a way out of her problem.

With his old age, he is like her grandfather, so kind and understanding.

For her this place is a lot safer.

She secretly take a glance at the man from a far, the man is alone as usual but why should she care, they don't know each other. When she walk past him she take a quick glance at him, she saw that his eyes is watching the bar but doesn't have a motivation to go inside and now that she see it pretty clear he have such a beautiful eyes and a handsome face.

She wonders how many girlfriends he has.

But she still goes inside the bar without talking to him or saying a word.

000

Two next day, she saw him again that is already the third time, this time she find him in the crime scene, well he just walk past the crowd and walk like there is nothing happening around him, both hand inside his black jeans pocket-

Wait-

As she watch him pretty seriously and analysis him pretty quick and she just realize it that the shirt and jeans he wears are the same like the first time she saw him wearing. Are the second time she saw him that is when he was in front of the bar he wear the same shirt and jeans too? Surely it was impossible.

He looks like a wealthy man, more like a rich one, surely he could buy a t-shirt or jeans or jacket or anything else.

Her superior call she and she take her glance away from him just to look at her superior.

That is when she turn her head again about a 2 minute later, thinking maybe he is still around here but no, she can't find him any where around the crime scene, maybe he already left or go home.

000

The fourth time she saw him is at night time too, well actually it was always at night time- now that she thinks of it and this time he was leaning against the wall of some store that already closed and the place he was is a much darker than the other, are he a loner?

That question struck into Aoko head but his blue eyes is shinning through the moon that makes it's more beautiful, she wish she can see it pretty close though.

Aoko eyes move to the direction where his eyes were watching that is a big screen of television that stuck in the building and it was reporting about KID the thief who has gone missing about 3 month and 2 weeks now. They were discussing with Nakamori-keibu that is Aoko father about what KID Thinking: Is he already retire or does he already dead or anything else that the reporter had in his mind.

Aoko really curious about it too, of course she is very happy when KID stop stealing again but it would be much better if he was in the prison. Her dad can't stop worrying about that thief when they eat dinner or breakfast or when they are together he would mention KID in every of they conversation, she really mad at it, KID always ruin everything.

Her eyes move back to the place where that guy had been, he wasn't there anymore and it wasn't quite weird, maybe he have something that he remember. Well he sure move faster, like the other day.

000

The fifth time she see him is at Hospital- well outside of the hospital. She only takes a very quick glance at him while her leg is still moving very fast. At this time she can't pay attention to anyone or to stop about a minute just to take a breath.

All she cares this time is her dad who just got shot in the arm and leg while protecting someone from a thief.

000

The sixth time is when she was at the place she love and alone. She was sitting in the bench that in front of it was the clock tower. She always comes here and sometimes- that is if she have a free time –she would wait just to hear the bell ringing, especially at night time with the cool breeze and the clock tower look amazing when the light is on.

And he was besides her looking at the clock tower too.

It was really a good to start a conversation with him while waiting for the clock tower to ring, so she does it.

"Hey do you like the clock tower too?"

She looks at him and he looks at her too, eyes wide in surprise because of something she doesn't know.

"You can see me?" he ask eyes still widen and somehow disbelief.

"Of course I can see you, what are you? A ghost? A vampire?" she asks too in disbelief.

He keep quite for a minute before saying "Yeah I like the clock tower its make me feel really relax."

She didn't quite mind when he suddenly change the subject "We are the same then, I really like to watch the clock tower too, it's very… you know like you say."

"Yeah."

"By the way what's your name?" She ask him and looking straight into his eyes that were so pretty blue that almost take her breath away and lose focus.

"My name is Kuroba Kaito." He say with a smile that will for sure make an entire girl melt because she is almost melting right now.

"Mine is Nakamori Aoko, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too"

And at that moment Aoko thought that maybe they will know each other much more and become a friend.

000

The seventh time, it was in the morning and she was at the hospital to see her dad doing.

It was on her way to her dad room when a doctor and two nurses were pushing a bed with a person on it to some place in hurry. She can't see the person in the bed from a far but when they come closer to her she finally can see it pretty clear and a shock came over her.

When she saw him in the bed lay like a hopeless person and many bandage in his head and arm. She couldn't say anything and just stay shock while the doctor and the nurses are still pushing the bed to somewhere she doesn't know.

She was alone in the corner when they disappear.

000

THE END

Nah, it was just the beginning, there will be a next chapter but I think it will take some time for the next chapter to come or update because of school work and many of it but I will make sure to update it as soon as possible so don't worry cause I will surely continue it just it will take some time.

Thank you for reading and leave a comment if you like. ~.~


End file.
